


An Emotional Scene

by tooberjoober



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, happy k/s day friends :), set at the end of Amok Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: “There's just one thing, Mister Spock. You can't tell me that when you first saw Jim alive that you weren't on the verge of giving us an emotional scene that would have brought the house down.”In which Spock does give them an emotional scene that brings the house down and ends in a love confession.





	An Emotional Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Happy k/s day guys! I know technically it’s the day after, but I wrote it in the hours before it ended. Set in the last scene or so of Amok Time.  
I hope you guys enjoy and if you do let me know and check out some of my other fics! I also started working on a new chap for my pirate fic today so there’s that too.  
Enjoy!

“Captain?” Spock breathed. “Jim!” 

Jim had hoped for an emotional response. He had hoped for a smile, an expression of fondness. He hadn’t expected this, hands gripping his arms, pulling him into a kiss. Lips pressed firmly against his, a wave of relief and joy crashing against his mind. Jim blinked back his surprise. Distantly he heard a gasp from Chapel. McCoy cleared his throat. 

Spock pulled away, his eyes wide, as if he also couldn’t believe he did that. “Captain…” He licked his lips, not letting go of his shoulders. Jim’s gaze was still locked on those lips. His eyes were still wide, he was still in shock and awe. “I am…pleased to see you.” He squeezed Jim’s shoulders, hands sliding down his arms. “You seem uninjured. I am…at something of a loss to understand it, however.” That smile was still on his face, despite his actions, despite everything that had happened. 

Jim cleared his throat, trying to move on as if Spock hadn’t just kissed him. As if everything were normal. “Blame McCoy.” Jim glanced over at the doctor for a moment. “That was no tri-ox compound he shot me with. He slipped in a neural paralyser. Knocked me out, simulated death.” He offered a smile to Spock, something he hoped was reassuring. 

”Indeed.” Spock breathed out, relief clear on his face. 

”Nurse, would you mind, please?” Bones asked, glancing to a shocked Chapel. “I’ll join you in a minute.” Chapel nodded, obviously still stunned. She walked out of the sickbay without a word. 

McCoy raised an eyebrow to the Vulcan that had finally let go of Jim. “Spock, what happened down there? The girl?” He cleared his voice pointedly. “The wedding?” 

“Ah, yes, the girl.” Spock forced his gaze away from Jim. “Most interesting. It must have been the combat. When I thought I had killed the captain…” A flicker of remorse came over him. Jim found himself reaching out to place a steadying hand on his arm. “I found I had lost all interest in T'Pring. The madness was gone.” 

Uhura relayed the message from Starfleet, regarding their absence. Jim smiled and Spock found he could not bring himself to take his gaze away from Jim. He could not stop the smile on his face. The pure elation at knowing his Captain was alive went above everything else. Even his minor lapse of judgement. 

“You know Spock,” McCoy began idly, eyeing the Vulcan. “I figured there’d be an…emotional response to finding our dear Captain alive. But that wasn’t quite what I was expecting.” 

Jim glanced at Spock, a light blush touching his cheeks. “I will be honest, I wasn’t expecting it either.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

”Doctor.” Spock said quickly. “If I may speak to the Captain alone?” 

McCoy let out a huff. “You can get ten minutes.” He responded, heading towards the door. “No more.” 

Spock nodded his appreciation, turning back to Jim. “Jim…” He said softly, voice slightly awestruck. His hands went back to their place on his arms. 

”I’m glad you’re okay too Spock.” Jim held onto Spock’s arms in a similar way. 

”I love you.” Spock whispered reverently, leaning in to press his forehead against Jim’s. “I almost lost you before I was able to tell you.” 

”Spock…” Jim said with a gasp. 

”If I had told you beforehand perhaps it wouldn’t have happened this way.” Spock murmured. 

”Spock are you still…” Jim asked. “I can’t…not if you’re still…” 

”The blood fever has passed, Jim. I love you all the same.” Spock assured him. “If you do not feel the same, tell me now before I make more of a fool of myself.” At the same time, Spock clung tighter to Jim as if worried he would disappear. 

“Spock…” Jim chuckled. “Of course I feel the same.” He said softly, as Spock took one of his hands and maneuvered it into a Vulcan kiss. “I risked my ship for your life. I’d do it a hundred times more if I had to. I risked my life for yours, and I’d do it again a hundred times if I had to.” He said the words as if they were a vow. 

”James Kirk.” Spock murmured in a low voice, reminiscent of how he sounded when he pulled himself out of the blood fever. “My blood burned for you. It had never been T’Pring.” 

”That…explains some things, I think.” Jim let out a soft chuckle. He remembered Spock pressed against his thigh, writhing in the sands of Vulcan. If it hadn’t been life or death, it would’ve been more sexual than even their most tense sparring matches. 

Spock let out a shuddering breath. “Jim…this contact allows me to see-“ 

Jim let out a laugh. “Is the blood fever back, Mr. Spock?” He asked teasingly, a hand coming up to cup Spock’s face. 

“Jim…” Spock breathed, leaning down and kissing Jim again. He wrapped his arms around his waist, desperately pulling him as close as he could. 

Jim smiled into the kiss, his arms coming around Spock’s neck. Spock maneuvered them, pressing Jim against a sickbed, lifting him onto it. Jim let out a breath, pulling away slightly. “Go easy on me.” He murmured against Spock’s lips. “I died earlier today.” He smirked. 

”I am sorry.” Spock responded, hands ghosting over Jim’s face. 

”It’s alright.” Jim smiled. “I just need a little recovery-“ 

”I could not control myself.” Spock buried his face in Jim’s neck, holding him closely. “I am…so sorry, Jim.” 

”Spock…” Jim said softly, putting his hands on Spock’s face, moving him so he could look him in the eyes. “You couldn’t help yourself. You were out of control.” 

”I love you, Jim.” 

“I love you too.” Jim pulled him back into another kiss, draping arms over his shoulders and pulling him closer again. 

”No fucking in my sickbay.” McCoy called, entering back into the room. “Ten minutes are up. And Jim you still need to be careful. You died today.” 

”Alright, alright.” Jim sighed, pulling away from Spock. He offered him a smile, which Spock returned. 

”I always knew you were emotional at heart.” Bones notes with a smile. 

Spock did not respond, his eyes locked onto Jim. In the end, it was only for him.


End file.
